NEVER EVER LEAVE ME
by Strawberriesn'Flames11
Summary: can anyone change Mikan back again to her cheerful attitude? can Mikan avenge her father? Is her father still alive and just lied at he died? Minna-san! I am not go0d in summary... so please RxR. its my first time making a chaptered story desu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Minna-san! Yatta! I have now made a chaptered story! This is my First time making one so please read and review. No flames. Onegai? Arigatou!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_"Mikan, dear, don't be shocked of what I'm going to tell you, okay_

_"Mikan, dear, don't be shocked of what I'm going to tell you, okay? Promise mama."_

_" okay mama I promise, but what is it, and why are you crying?" A little auburn haired girl, in the age of 6, named Mikan Sakura said._

_" Ano, eto,Mi-chan, Otosan…."_

_"Nani? What happened to Oto-san?"_

_" Well, you see, a friend of him called me a-and.."_

_" and what mama?"_

_" h-he s-said t-that O-oto-san d-d-died! Someone killed him, from the AAO! –sob-"_

_" USO!! That is not true!! Papa did not died!! Huhuhuhu!!"_

_" HussH now Mi-chan, Mama is still here, I know it hurts to know papa died but we have to accept it.."_

_" h-hai!"_

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGG….

"Tch… same dream…..baka alarm clock" said a certain 16 year old girl, with auburn hair. Yes people, you have guessed it right. Its none other Mikan Sakura.

Over the years, she had grown to be a beautiful, sexy girl. She had lost her cheerfulness when her father died. All the years, she became cold and emotionless. She waited for a chance to avenge her father from the AAO. After her father died, she became a working student. She is a multi-alice and going to be a student on Alice Academy.

"MIKAN!! HAYAKU!! YOURE GOING TO BE LATE AT SCHOOL!!"

" HAI! HAI! Demo,urasai mama, you're making my ears bleed!"

" Mou, just hurry up!"

MIKAN's POV

I was just waking up when mama shouted. Mou, she is making my ears bleed. sigh its been ten years. I guess mama already moved on. I guess I'm ready to go to Alice Academy. The most prestigious school over Japan for special students ONLY, and I guess I'm one of them. This time, I'm ready to avenge my father's death.

EnD oF POV

" Ittekimas"

"Sayonara! Koitsukete Mi-chan"

" Hai! Mama"

Mikan's POV

While I was walking to the bus stop, there was a black shining car that passed by me.

" _Hm…nice. But expensive, I guess the owner's rich._" I thought.

+ After the bus ride+

" Hmm…Sugoi! Its really big desu!

" hey! Are you Mikan Sakura?"

I looked at the person who called me and asked coldy

" Hai! Anta dare?"

" Konnichiwa Mikan-chan! Watashi Narumi-sensei. Your homeroom teacher and your advicer ."

"Hn.whatever."

" Follow me. I'll lead you to your class."

" Tch."

As I follow this Gay teacher of mine which by the way wears weird clothes, I heard a scream.

"KYAaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh!! ITS NATSUME-SAMA!!"

"ITS RUKA-SAMA!!"

"AHHH!! HOTARU-SAMA!!"

I ditched the Gay teacher and went to the scream came from then I heard my long time best friend's name..

" _chotto matte! Hotaru? As in Hotaru Imai? My best friend? I didn't know she studies here. This is going to be fun_" I thought

As I am going closer to the crowd, the Gay teacher called me and lectured me not to ditch people like that. sigh I guess I'll just see Hotaru later.

End Of POV

* * *

Disclaimer: Minna-san! Please read and review! And please no flames! Arigatou desu

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I'm Back Minna-san! 2nd chapter desu Read and review:)

* * *

" Ohayou Minna-san" Narumi-sensei said while twirling around in his pink tutu

" Ohayou Minna-san" Narumi-sensei said while twirling around in his pink tutu.

" Ohayou sensei" the student said as they sweat dropped (anime style).

" Sensei? Do we really have a new student?" said a certain pink haired girl.

"Hai Anna-chan"

"Sensei. Is it a girl? Or a boy?"

"well, you have to find to out for yourself. Sa, Mikan-chan, come in now."

As Mikan enter the classroom, boys except for the duo, drooled at her sight. Some girls stared at her with envy. Some looked at her with Jealousy. Some just didn't care.

" Mi-chan, please introduce yourself now."

" _Mikan?! What the heck is she doing here?!"_ _Hotaru thought. _

" Mikan Sakura. 16 years old. Nullification and SEC. D.A. class. Special star. Yoroshiku" Mikan said it with her emotionless face.

Mikan then scanned the classroom to find her long time best friend. When she saw Hotaru, they had eye contact for how many seconds which seemed to be hours. Mikan broke the eye contact and asked Narumi-sensei:

" Oi! Gay sensei, where's my sit?"

" Ano, you can sit beside that boy in the back with the manga on his face." Narumi-sensei sid while scratching his head.

" hn."

As Mikan was going to her sit, some permed hair girl with her comrades blocked her way from going to her sit.

" Oi! Permy, Get out of the way!"

" Nobody gets close to MY Natsume-kun without MY permission. AND MY NAME IS NOT PERMY!!"

" eh? Your not permy? So who are you?!" Mikan said while smirking.

" WHAT!? YOU DON'T KNOW ME?!"

" Oi! Urasai! Your screams are making my ears bleed! DUH, I wont be asking if I already know you! BAKA!!"

" HMF! I am the GREAT Sumire Schouda, who possessed the great cat- dog Alice. The president of the NATUME RUKA fan club. Hahaha!!"

" whatever. I'm going through."

" Oi! Oi!" Sumire said fuming.

"hn, Urasai!"

Mikan sat beside the boy with the manga on his face. Then, Mikan sensed something on fire, But Mikan just nullified it with her alice.

" Oi! Anata! Don't just burn other people's skirt! Jerk!"

" hn, whatever, just don't sit beside me."

" so where am I going to sit? Gay sensei, assigned me to this sit."

" sit wherever you want but NOT beside me."

" whoever you are. I'll will not stand and change sit."

Gasps were heard through out the room. Nobody has disobeyed The Great Natsume Hyuuga.

" Oi! Minna! What are you gasping at??"

" Nandemonai desu!" the whole classroom except Natsume and Hotaru said."

" Oi! Little girl!"

Mikan was surprised when the boy beside her took his manga of his face and revealed his charming face.

" I don't care who ever you are but I am not going to stand from this sit."

" For your Information, I am The Great Natsume Hyuuga! And your nothing but a piece of Bull shit."

" Whoa! Watch your words Hyuuga or you will regret it sooner or later."

-Insert a chibi Narumi waving and saying " hello! I'm still here.!-

" Minna-san! Uhrm! Uhrm!" Narumi said while faking a cough.

When Narumi-sensei said that, the tension in the air is slowly decreasing, much to the students relief.

" We are not done yet little girl." Natsume whispered.

" whatever Hyuuga!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2

* * *

DISCLAIMER: DOne! read and review please. No flames please.


	3. chapter 3

* * *

MINnA-SaN!!! I'm Back! I finally got my Laptop back, But since I was absent for 1 week in school I need to catch up so I'll try to update as soon as possible.

* * *

Natsume's POV

I was sleeping peacefully in my desk while the stupid gay-sensei is telling something about a new student. I cursed under my manga. SHT! What if she's another idiotic fan girl?!?

I suddenly heard shouting. I'm guessing its permy. Tch! Whatever! I don't give a damn. After a few minutes the shouting stopped and I felt a presence beside me.

I then burned her skirt but suddenly it stopped. Then I heard her shouting at me.

" Oi! Anata! Don't just burn other people's skirt! Jerk!" she shouted at me.

" hn, whatever, just don't sit beside me."

" so where am I going to sit? Gay sensei, assigned me to this sit."

I was surprised because she made a good comeback. I guess she still doesn't know me. I'll show my face later and look at her expression.

" sit wherever you want but NOT beside me." I'm still did not took my manga of my face.

" whoever you are. I'll will not stand and change sit."

I heard gasps through out the room. I know what's the reason. Its because nobody has disobeyed me, The Great Natsume Hyuuga.

" Oi! Minna! What are you gasping at??!?" she asked the students in the room.

" Nandemonai desu~!" the whole classroom except me and Hotaru said."

" Oi! Little girl!" I called her.

She was surprised when I took the manga of my face and revealed my charming face. I smirked at her reaction, which I know that she will kneel in front of me asking for forgiveness, but she proved me wrong, she still has her cold emotionless face, I was surprised when she answered me in the same cold tone.

" I don't care who ever you are but I am not going to stand from this sit."

" For your Information, I am The Great Natsume Hyuuga! And your nothing but a piece of Bull shit." I'm so getting pissed at her, but still she answered me like nothing happened.

" Whoa! Watch your words Hyuuga or you will regret it sooner or later."

I was surprised at her sudden comeback. I think she is threatening me, tch, as if I'm affected. Just then, when I was about to answer, the gay sensei, butt in our conversation. To end our conversation, I whispered

" We are not done yet little girl."

" whatever Hyuuga!" she whispered back.

End of POV

Suddenly, somebody said to the P.A system,

" Mikan Sakura, please go to the head masters office now! I repeat, please go to the head masters office now! Thank you!"

Mikan then stood up from her desk and went to the head masters office. Upon arriving at the office, she knocked 3 times.

Knock knock knock!

" come in miss Sakura"

Mikan went inside.

" please sit down miss Sakura"

" If you need something from me sir, please hurry up and say it."

" okay, you will do missions, and be trained under Serio-sensei, understood?"

" Wakarimashta"

" Meet Serio-sensei in the northern forest at 10:00pm sharp. And don't be late."

" hai!"

" and by the way Mikan, you will have a partner during your missions and your code name will be Shiro Neko."

" hai"

After Mikan went out of the office, she went to her special star room to rest. Mikan slept for how many hours and woke up 1 hour before her mission.

Mikan's POV

Kuso! I over slept. Now, I just have 1 hour to prepare. Tch. I better hurry up.

I took a very quick bath. "Who will be my partner?" I thought. I wore a black shirt with a "DIE" imprinted on it, and a black pants. I wore my mask and several control devices given to me by the headmaster(a/n: sorry, I don't know what to put on her clothes.). I went through the window, and jumped from tree to tree. Upon my arrival I already saw Serio-sensei and my partner which is coded by the name of Kuro Neko or black cat.

End Of POV

"Your late my shiro-neko" said Serio-sensei.

" Gomen sensei." Mikan said while bowing.

" I'll forgive you this time. By the way, here is your partner, Kuro Neko."

" Yoroshiku" Mikan said coldly.

" hn" Kuro Neko said.

Natsume's POV

FLASHBACK:

While I was waiting for Persona to tell me what is my mission he suddenly said something which surprised me.

" you will have a partner on this mission. She is Shiro Neko" I heard Persona say.

" Why?" I asked

"Its because this will be her first mission and you will guide her in any way, and this mission is dangerous."

"hn. Whatever."

END OF FLASHBACK.

I am deep in my thoughts while I heard Persona speaking.

"Your late my shiro-neko" I heard him say

" Gomen sensei." said someone, like a girl.

I never expected my partner would be a girl. Then I heard Persona saying my code name.

" I'll forgive you this time. By the way, here is your partner, Kuro Neko."

" Yoroshiku" she said coldly.

I was surprised by the tone of her voice.

" hn" I replied.

END OF POV

" Here is your mission. I want you to retrieve a very powerful student of the academy from the AAO. She is located at the main building , room number 408. Find her and bring her back. I will leave the rest to you. And by the way, get to know each other because you will be partners on missions." Persona said.

" whatever." The two of them said in unison.

" Now, take my hand." Shiro Neko said.

"And why?" Said Kuro Neko.

" I could finish the mission without you, you know. Now take my hand."

"whatever"

Persona was watching them from afar without them noticing.

" Take care of her my Kuro Neko."

* * *

Please Read and Review. Now flames for now please. ANd please point out my mistakes.:)


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Minna-san: chapter 4 is up..please RXR. no flames please=)

* * *

After Mikan and Natsume teleported to the AAO headquarters, they were imediatley spotted by the security camera.

RIIIINNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" Kuso! The security camera found us" Mikan said.

Mikan and Natsume fought with the guards until they arrived at the room 408, where the victim was being held captive. Mikan used her alice to open the door while Natsume fought with the guards. Mikan saw a girl with her eyes blindfolded, and her hands and feet were tied up. As Mikan neared the girl, she heard a very shaky voice spoke.

"P-please d-don't k-kill m-me" She said with her voice shaky because of fear.

Mikan's POV

After I broke the doorknob using my alice, I saw a girl with her eyes blindfolded, and her hands and feet were tied up. As I neared the girl, she heard a very shaky voice spoke.

"P-please d-don't k-kill m-me" She said with her voice shaky because of fear.

I crept closer to her and whispered in a soft voice.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

I took her blindfold and revealed her ocean blue eyes.

" Watashi wa Mikan. I was sent to save you." I said to her.

"W-watashi w-wa Yuki Momoko d-desu~! A-arigatou" she whispered in a shaky voice.

When I was taking her ropes that tied her hands and feet, I heard a gun shot. After I untied her feet and hands, I said to her

"stay here okay? I'll come back for you."

"h-hai"

I quickly rushes to the source of the gun shot and found Natsume grasping his shot arm. I helped him kill all the guards until they were all dead. I then fetched the little girl.

"Yuki-chan, please hold my hand, we will now go to a safe place." I said while smiling a tiny smile that can only be viewed by a magnifying glass.

END OF POV

Natsume's POV

When I was fighting with the guards, I didn't notice that there was a guard far behind me and shot me, good thing that I sensed the presence of the bullet and turn away, but I got shot in the hands. I quickly burned the man. I then saw Mikan beside me helping me kill the guards. After we killed all the guards, I heard Mikan said.

"Yuki-chan, please hold my hand, we will now go to a safe place." she said while smiling a tiny smile that can only be viewed by a magnifying glass, but me having a good eyesight I saw that tiny smile.

"_so beautiful" I thought_ e-eh? Wait, did I think of that? Erase, erase,.

END of POV.

Oi! Are you planning to run? Were leaving." Mikan said.

" hn. Whatever." Natsume said while grabbing on Mikan's hand.

Upon arriving at the northern woods, they were greeted by Persona.

"Good Job, my kuro-neko, and shiro-neko." Persona said.

" Oi! Chotto matte Serio-sensei, what about Yuki-chan?" said Mikan

"Ahh! She will go to school tomorrow, she will be announced as a new student.

"hn"

" you may now go to your respective rooms and rest, as for you, you will sleep at Mikan-chan's room for the night."

" Hn" Said both Mikan and Natsume.

When they were walking to their respective rooms, Mikan saw Natsume winced. Then she remembered Natsume's wound. When Natsume arrived in his room, he was having a hard time opening his locked door because he was holding his shot arm.

"Oi! Hyuuga, having a hard time?" Mikan said

"hn"

Mikan stole the key from his hand and helped him open the door. When she unlocked the door, she went inside followed by Yuki, and went to the bathroom.

"Oi! Don't you have a bathroom on your room.?" Natsume shouted.

Mikan went out the bathroom holding a basin full of water and a cloth, while Yuki is holding the first aid kit.

"take of your clothes, now" Mikan ordered.

"who are you? My mother?" Natsume said while taking of his clothes.

As Mikan was cleaning his wound, Natsume thought,

"_When you look at her closely, she is so beautiful, cute and hot, _Wait?!? Did I think of her as beautiful, cute and hot?!? Nope I did not…or did I"

Natsume didn't notice Mikan has already finished treating his wound and was about to go, when, Natsume went back to earth again.

"oi!"

"ahh, you've returned to earth now hyuuga, how was your journey?" Mikan said sarcastically.

" Thank you." That phrase made Mikan shocked. She never expected "The Great Natsume Hyuuga " to say thank you to her.

" HMM…your welcome." Mikan said while smiling to Natsume, A true smile, a smile that she's been sealing for how many years.

But before Mikan went out of the room, she kissed Natsume's cheek as goodnight, which made Natsume blush a thousand shades of red.

"What was that for?" Natsume said while hiding his red face with his bangs.

"hmm…Nothing.." Mikan said smiling once again.

" and by the way Hyuuga, don't ever tell anybody or else." Mikan said back to her clod self.

Mikan and Yuki then went out of his room and proceeded to her room.

* * *

Sorry if its short, i only typed it today and finished today..please RXR.. no flames for a while please..thankies

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

MiNNA-san! We are having exams Now. Here is the chapter that I promised you! Its not that good. But Its all about, Hotaru and Mikan here. Gomen ne if it is not good. sorta Rush..Gomen.. Reviews please. n0 flames for now. please. thANKs...

* * *

Mikan's POV

"Oh My God! Why the heck did I kiss him?" I thought to myself.

"Well, it's another day tomorrow, better sleep and pretend that the kiss never happened".

=The Next Day=

"SHIMATA! I'M LATE!!! I shouted while I run to the hallways.

End Of PoV

3

2

1

.

.

.

.

BOOM!!!!

"Watch where you're going POLKADOTS" Natsume said while smirking his usual smirk.

"HENTAIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted with her face red from embarrassment and anger.

"Tch! Shut up. Your making my ears bleed."

"Whatever" Mikan said while walking towards her class.

=At Class=

Mikan walked towards her seat when somebody tripped her.

"Itai" Mikan whispered to her self.

The class roared with laughter except for Hotaru. But they immediately shut up when Mikan gave them a cold glare.

"ArYt! Who tripped me?" Mikan demanded coldly.

Nobody said a thing.

"I Repeat, Who tripped me?!?" Mikan demanded almost shouting.

Again, nobody dared to say a word.

"I guess nobody dare to tell me who it is, I guess I have to burn you one by one." Mikan said while flicking a fire in her palm.

"Mikan, stop it" Hotaru said while standing up from her desk.

"ARYT!!! WHO TRIPPED MIKAN?!?" Hotaru shouted/demanded while pointing her baka gun bazooka to every students in the classroom.

"H-Hotaru" Mikan said.

"Imai-san, Its Shouda-san who tripped Sakura-san." Some boy said.

"So Permy, its you huh?!?" Mikan said with her Icy cold voice.

"So what if it was me?!? Huh? Its not that you can harm me, Hmf!" Sumire said proudly.

"Oh! I can't can I?" Mikan said smirking while producing a fire in her left hand and ice in her right.

"Oi! Polkadots, what are you doing?!?" a voice entered the scene.

"Urasai Hyuuga!" Mikan said.

"NATSUME-KUN!!! THAT SLUTTY BIACH IS GOING TO KILL MEEEE!!!!" Sumire said while running towards Natsume to hug him.

Everyone in the classroom gasped except for Natume and Hotaru. They all turned to look at Mikan.

"Permy-san," Mikan said while walking towards Sumire.

"the only BIACH in this classroom is you" Mikan continued while walking towards Sumire.

"Oooh! Natsume-kun, the BIACH is calling me a-a-a BIACH!!!" Sumire said while turning to Natsume with fake tears.

"SHUT UP PERMY! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A BIATCH!! CAUSE THE ONLY BIACH I KNOW IN THIS CLASSROOM IS YOU!!!!" Mikan said while tears are forming from her eyes. She ran to the Sakura Tree.

"HAHAHA!!!! HAVE YOU SEEN HER?!? SHE CRIED IN FRONT OF ME!!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!" Sumire said proudly.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" said Hotaru's baka bazooka.

"You have gone to far Permy." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"The only one who should make her cry is me, got that?!?" Hotaru continued with her voice colder than in north pole.

"I-iTaiii!!!" Permy said.

Nobody noticed that Natsume disappeared. He went to the Sakura Tree to find some peace and quiet. What he didn't know is that Mikan will be heading towards the tree.

Natsume was sleeping under the shade of his Sakura tree when he noticed a presence coming. He quickly jumped on the branch of the tree.

"Sob- sob-sob-sob"

Natsume took a peek and saw Mikan crying.

Natsume's POV.

I was sleeping under the shade of MY sakura tree when I noticed a presence coming. I quickly jumped on the branch of the tree when I heard a sob.

"Sob- sob-sob-sob"

I took a peek and saw Polkadots crying.

"Who made her cry?!?" I thought furiously.

"wait why am I concerned about her anyway??!??" I thought again.

I hesitated if I would go down there and comfort her.

When I was about to jump down from the branch, I heard footsteps coming towards her.

I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Mikan"I heard the stotic inventor said.

"H-hotaru!!!!" Mikan cried.

"Don't cry baka, it makes you look ugly."

" I don't care anymore."

"Why did you became like this?"

"Like what?"

"why did you became like me? Cold and stotic and emotionless.?"

"ne, please don't tell anyone about this Hotaru, Please."

"_What's not to tell about?!?" I thought._

"**Well, its because otou-san died. Someone killed him from the AAO. I still can't move on Hotaru, I promise to avenge him" Mikan said while crying harder.**

"**Hussh now Mikan." The inventor said.**

"_so that's what happened." I thought._

**END OF POV**

"**Hussh now Mikan." Hotaru said.**

After sometime, Mikan calmed down.

"Lets go Mikan" Hotaru said.

"Nah, I'll stay here a little bit longer." Mikan said

"Okay, I'll go ahead." Hotaru said

"…and Hotaru, Thanks" Mikan said while smiling a tiny smile.

"Your welcome." Hotaru said while also smiling a tiny smile.

END

* * *

Minna please RxR. comments and suggestions are acceptable.!


	6. Chapter 6

MiNna-san! I'm Back! HEre is another chapter! RxR please. No flames for now.=) e-eto, please consider this as your late christmas gift ne? BelAted MErry ChristMas and Advance HapPy New Year...=)

Thank You for those who had reviewed and supported me all the way! comments and suggestion are accepted!.=)

* * *

When Hotaru left, Natsume jumped down from the branch he was hiding a while ago. He landed swiftly without making a single sound. He sat down beside Mikan, but Mikan never noticed his presence. Mikan suddenly hummed. And She started singing.

Natsume's Pov

When Imai Left, I jumped down from the branch where I was hiding a while ago. I sat down beside Sakura but she never noticed my presence. She suddenly started humming. And it turned into singing.

"_wow! I never knew she had an angelic voice." I thought._

I heard her sing till the end of the song. And suddenly she said my name.

" Hyuuga" I heard her say.

"How long have you been here?" she continued. Her voice cold and emotionless.

"A while." I said.

"Have you heard about what me and Hotaru was talking about a while ago?" she said.

"……"

"Answer me Hyuuga! Have you heard.?"

"hn"

I saw her curl up to a ball.

"please don't tell anyone Natsume." I heard her whisper.

"hn, Is that why you shut your emotions away.?"

"yeah."

"cry."

"what?!?!?!?"

"I don't want to repeat myself. Cry."

End of PoV

Mikan then began crying. Natsume hugged and comforted her.

"I wanted to avenge my father's death." Mikan said now with hurtful tears.

"Shh… its okay." Natsume comforted her.

"Thank you Natsume."

"hn"

They stayed in that position for a while.

" Ne, I guess I have to go back to my room now." Mikan said while standing up.

"hn."

Mikan and Natsume walked quietly to the dorm room. Since they are both special stars, their rooms are just near to each other. When Mikan already reached her room, she kissed Natsume on the cheeks which made him blush a thousand shades of red which he covered with his bangs.

" Oyasumi Natsume. Thanks again." Mikan said while going inside her room.

"And don't tell anyone okay?" Mikan continued.

"hn"

Then Natsume went back to his room. He held hid cheeks where Mikan had kissed him.

Natsume's Pov

She kissed me. It's the second time she kissed me. Her lips are so warm and soft. What?!? Scratch that part. And why the heck I blushed a while ago?!? Do I like her? Ehh? No….I don't!

"_stop denying it Natsume"_

"**who are you?"**

"_I'm you BAKA!"_

"**Who are you calling Baka, Baka!?"**

"_you just called yourself a Baka. I'm your conscience. And to think you are a genius."_

"Why are you here?"

"_you like her don't you?"_

"who likes who?!?"

"_don't act dumb Natsume! Stop denying it."_

"Just go away!."

" _suit yourself, I'll let you go this time, I'll just come back and come back till you admit that you like her. Ja'ne!"_

End Of Pov

Natsume then thought about it for a while, if he likes her or not.

"_ma, don't think about it Natsume, just go to sleep." _Natsume thought.

After sometime, Natsume then went to sleep.

* * *

Please RxR! =) I LoVe You All!


	7. Chapter 7

Am Back! haha! Hmm. this chapter will contain an OCC. haha. please RXR. and no flames please. thank you!

* * *

**Mikan's POV.**

"_wow, I never thought that THE Natsume Hyuuga would be so kind." I thought. _

I was taking a nightly walk in the northern forest until I felt a dark presence. I know it was him. Persona.

"Just get out sensei, there is no use hiding when I could feel your presence." I said coldly.

"go0d my shiro-neko, your skills are improving." said Persona as he stepped out of the shadows.

"what do you want now, another mission?" I asked.

"no, I just want to talk to you." Persona said while he walk towards a certain Sakura tree and sat on it, and he patted the ground indicating that I should sit next to him.

"what about?" I said while sitting beside him.

"How is Otou-sama?" his face suddenly became more serious than before. He usually has a smirk on his face, but It was now completely gone.

I was shocked by his sudden question.

"w-what do you mean sensei?" I asked. The coldness in my voice disappeared.

"I see kaa-sama never told you the truth."

"what truth are you talking about?"

"you see, before kaa-sama gave birth to you, she gave birth to a young baby boy, which serves as your elder brother, which is me. Kaa-sama told me about being an alice. My alice is very dangerous. The Mark of death. The Gakuen Alice found out about me, having a dangerous alice. So they took me away."

"w-why did okaa-chan kept this from me? doushte?" I asked nearly crying.

"You'll understand in certain time imotou."

"hai. Sensei. Ano,, what's your real name?" I asked

"Watashi no, Serio Sakura. Anata no nii-chan. And no need to call me Sensei when were alone, you can call me nii-chan."

"Hai **nii-chan" ** I said while emphasizing nii-chan.

"chotto, you never answered my question. How is Otou-sama?"

"an-no sa, Otou-chan's dead." I said while reminiscing the past.

"doushte?"

"He was killed by the damn AAO. I went to this school to avenge him. I want to kill whoever killed Otou-chan."

"ahh,souka."

"hai nii-chan"

"well, its getting late now imotou, go to bed."

"hai nii-chan! Oyasumi-nasai."

END OF POV

Mikan then teleported herself into her room.

"I hope you will not be shocked when you learned the truth about the leader of the AAO imotou-chan." Persona said while disappearing in the darkness.

* * *

Thanks for reading! RXR. I'll try to update soon. haha. Currently busy with studying because of the NAT=)


	8. Chapter 8

Minna-san, here is another chapter desu~ Gomen because I just updated now. Well, its good to be back! Demo, I will be gone for 2 weeks... so i can't update within those 2 weeks. Honto ni, gomenasai=)

well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, a little OCC, gomen if its not that good.

* * *

The Next Morning

Mikan's POV

"_SHIMATA I'M LATE!!!!" _I screamed in my thoughts while running to my classroom.

When I got there, I kicked the door, literally. Good thing the teacher was not yet there.

I walked to my seat and took out my ipod. When I was about to sleep, I felt a presence. I looked up and saw permy, the self-declared president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club, Hell I care.

"what to you want?" I asked permy coldly.

"oh nothing Sakura, you should have looked your face when you cried in front of me. Mwahahaha." Permy answered insultingly.

"Oh that, do you want to experience it too?" I asked her, and I looked at her coldly.

"n-n-n-no, I just wanted to say sorry." She stuttered.

"I'll let you of the hook this time, better watch your words when talking about me, or else you'll never see the daylight again" I said, threatening her.

After the useless conversation, I went back to my seat and took out my ipod again and finally, I got some sleep, until Hyuuga came.

"Oi! Get your feet out of my desk." He said, but I pretended that I couldn't hear him.

"Oi! Stupid, I know that you can hear me, so quit pretending that you can't" he said again.

I know that he was getting pissed, so I continued provoking him, not until he unplugged the earphones out of my ears.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" I shouted at him.

"I JUST SAID A WHILE AGO THAT YOU SHOULD GET YOUR FEET OUT OF MY DESK!" He said loosing his coolness.

"IS THAT YOUR DESK? I REMEMBER SENSEI TOLD ME TO SIT THERE" I shouted, while pointing to the desk.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT YOU CAN'T SIT BESIDE ME?"

"whatever Hyuuga, this shouting conversation is getting us nowhere, but still, I WILL sit in that desk." I ended the conversation.

END OF POV

The class was silent, no one dared to interrupt their unpleasant conversation. After the commotion, the teacher said that it will be their free day, because the faculty will have an all day meeting.

Mikan instantly bolted right out from her seat, and went to the Sakura Tree. Then she noticed a familiar presence.

"nii-chan, get out now, there is no use hiding you know." Mikan said

"my my, imotou-chan, your senses are getting sharper." Persona answered while getting out of his hiding place.

"so, what is it now? Another damned mission.?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, and I never thought that you use colorful vocabulary eh." Persona said.

"tch, never mind that nii-chan, anyway, same time, same place.?"

"of course, and don't be late." Persona said before he disappeared.

* * *

Sorry if its lame, i can't think of good ideas right now... please Read and Review.. and please give me your ideas, if you have..=) thank you


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 minna-san! I finally updated my story again! Please RXR. no flames. But I accept smooth criticism.=)

* * *

At the Northern Forest

"Nii-san, you can come out now." Said a girl with auburn hair.

"Your senses are really getting sharper now my imotou." Said Persona.

"Of course." Said the girl. Yes. You have guessed it right, its Mikan.

"In this folder contains the files that you should take from the AAO. Bring it back here, and be safe my imotou-chan"

"Hai. This will be quick. Ja'ne" Mikan said as she teleported to the AAO headquarters.

At the AAO headquarters

Mikan hid herself behind a large tree, while she was using her X-ray alice(I just made it up) and counting the number of guards. She used her invisibility alice to go inside. She knocked all the guards that were guarding the front door.

Then she used her flying alice to go to the room where the things that she should get was stored. She fought all the guards that were blocking her, and was guarding the door. Then she kicked the door. She was shocked who she saw.

"Hello Mikan-chan" said the leader of the AAO.

Mikan was not able to speak due to her shock. She would never thought that the woman that she love most was the leader of the AAO. Its none other than her Mom.!

"M-m-om, what are you doing here.?" Said Mikan with fear in her voice.

"Oh.? I thought you should know. I am the leader of the AAO."

"Y-you k-killed father, didn't you? Why would you kill the one you loved?!?" Mikan said now crying and fury can be seen in her eyes.

"As a matter of fact, Yes, I killed your father."

"Why? Why?"

"Oh. It's a secret. Buahahaha."

Mikan grabbed the files and teleported back to the School. There she saw Persona waiting for her. She immediately returned back to her cold and emotionless façade.

"I have finished the mission." Mikan said as she gave the files to Persona.

"Very good. Now, go back to your room and "

"Oyasumi."

Persona disappeared in the shadow while thinking,

"_it seems that you already found the truth."_

_

* * *

_

_RXR! No FLAMES! Thank You Minna!  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 minna!.... I'm really sorry, if my stories are super short. but i'm really trying my best. this is my 1st chapter story,so just please bear with me. hehe.. so here it is, Chapter 10. RXR. No flames. though, smooth criticism are accepted. Thank You.

* * *

After Mikan teleported herself to her room, she immediately fell down on the floor and cried.

Mikan's POV

There, this time I let all my sadness out. I cried. After I teleported back to my dorm room, I fell, and cried. I cried all my sadness and pain that was engulfing me.

"Oi!"

I heard someone call me from the window, I quickly dried my tears and glared at the person that was calling me.

"What do you want Hyuuga?"

"Why the heck are you crying? I could hear it in my room."

"It none of your damned business Hyuuga."

End of Mikan's POV

Natsume's POV

I was in my room laying on my bed while reading my manga. After a while, I heard a door close at the next room. Then I heard sobbing. But then, I remember that Sakura is my only neighbor.

"_Why the heck is she crying? Did something happened to her?_"

"_**Then why don't you see for yourself?**_"

"_Why would I do that?_"

"_**Because you love her.**_"

"_Who would love an idiot? Only an idiot would love another idiot._"

"_**You. You love her but you just keep on denying it. **_"

"_yeah, maybe I do love her._"

"_**That's right Natsume. You love her. Now go check her out**_"

After the talk with my conscience

"Maybe the stupid conscience is right. I do love her."

"I really my be an idiot, yes, one for loving her, next thing I know I was talking to myself!"

"bah! I'll just check her out, if she's okay. "

* * *

Thanks for reading RXR..


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back for another chapter guys. I am so sorry If I suck at romance and this short chapter.! Please RXR. And no flames please, smooth criticism are accepted though. And sorry for my grammar errors..=)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the characters. But I do Own the story and "Yuki Momoko" =)

(Its my first time to disclaim like this. hahaha.)

* * *

Chapter 11

Natsume's POV

I went out of my room and checked out my sobbing neighbor. Then I called her.

"Oi!"

I could say that she was shocked to see someone was still awake. It was late at night. She quickly dried her tears and faced me.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" She said.

"Why the heck are you crying? I could hear it in my room."

"Its none of your damned business Hyuuga."

I went near her.

"Don't make me repeat myself again little girl. Why the heck are you crying?" I asked again.

"I just said its none of your business! Why the hell do you care!?"

"Its because I Lo-"

"What!?"

"I said its because your too noisy and I can't sleep baka!"

"_Shit! I almost blurted it out! Damn you mouth!"_ I thought while cursing mentally.

"oh, sorry" I heard Sakura mumble something.

End Of POV

"oh, sorry" Mikan mumbled under her breath while her head was down low.

Her tears were threatening to fall. She could not bear the pain any longer. She fell down and cried her heart out.

"You could tell me Mikan." Natsume said.

"….." Mikan continues to cry without saying a word.

Natsume waited patienly until she clamed down.

(a/n: Natsume!? Waited Patiently? That's new…Natsume-kun is that you? )

When Mikan clamed down, he went near her.

" Care to tell me?" Natsume asked softly.

"o-okay Natsume-kun"

"M-m-my m-m-om k-k-killed m-my f-f-father" Mikan said trembling with anger and another set of tears were threatening to fall.

Suddenly Natsume hugged her. Mikan was shocked, but she feel secured in his embrace.

_Doki Doki Doki Doki_

" _why is my heart beating so fast? Why do I feel secure in his embrace? Why!?"_

"_**Its because you love him Mikan-chan"**_

"_Who might you be?"_

"_**I'm your conscience Mikan"**_

"_oh, and what do you mean I love him!?"_

"_**Then why do you feel secure in his embrace? Huh?"**_

"_oh, never mind."_

"_**Just admit it Mikan, you love him!"**_

"_All right already! Just go away" _

"_**All right then, matta ne,"**_

After the talked with her conscience, her eyes were beginning to feel heavy, and before she know it, she fell asleep in the warm embrace of the firecaster.

"Mikan" Natsume called her.

"…………." No answer.

Natsume then realized that she already fell asleep. He then carried her in her bed and laid her gently.

"Goodnight Mikan-chan" Natsume whispered.

After he said that, he quickly gave her a peck on the lips, then he went out through her balcony to his room. He lay down to bed and also went to dream land.

End Of Chapter

* * *

Please RXR, no flames. Thanks for those who reviewed to the previous chapters.. thank you guys.! I love You!!!!=)


	12. Authors note

Hi Guys. Sorry for not being here for so Long…

I'm sorry to say but I have to put this story on Hiatus.

Forgive me.

I have writers block frequently.

Sorry.

But I promise I will update when I regain my imaginations and inspirations=)

I know that my reasons suck, so please understand me.*hides and sulks in a corner*

Sorry….

Sincerely Yours,

Strawberriesn'Flames11


End file.
